


FIRE

by EagleDreamer



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleDreamer/pseuds/EagleDreamer
Summary: Danny realizes something. (also posted on fanfiction.net under the same username)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	FIRE

Danny, sam and tucker were walking to nasty burger when Danny suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Then he started laughing for no reason. Sam and tucker just stared at him. They hadn't seen his ghost sense go off so they knew it wasn't a ghost attack.

"Want to share the joke?" sam asked.

After Danny got control of himself, he said "I just realized that fire eats oxygen."

Sam and tucker were confused.

"If a fire is in a closed container, then as soon as it eats all of the oxygen, it will go out."

They were still confused.

"The Fenton thermos is a closed container" Danny almost cracked up laughing again.

Sam looked like she almost knew where this was going but tucker was still lost.

"Dan phantoms hair is fire." Danny started laughing again and sam joined him. Tucker still had no idea what he was talking about.

"Since Dan is stuck in a closed container and his hair is fire, as soon as his hair eats all of the oxygen, it will go out." All three of them started laughing loudly.

"y-you mean he's bald in there?" sam laughed, trying to catch her breath. Tucker laughed even louder.

"y-yeah!" Danny gasped.

Dash and Paulina walked out of the nasty burger and saw them laughing. They said "freaks" and walked away.

-IN CLOCKWORK'S TOWER-

Clockwork was laughing hysterically.

"You're bald in there? "He laughed again.

""SHUT UP!" Dan yelled.


End file.
